


a boy can dream

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Dream Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 22:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Dimitri finally gets to have his professor.





	a boy can dream

"P-Professor... I want to hold you!" Dimitri boldly stated, adorably blushing as he let his hands hang around his crotch, hiding the erection outlining his pants. He wanted to touch his professor, hold her close, feel her breasts, do everything and anything. Nights of dreaming and touching himself to completion weren't enough for the boy. Finally, he had enough courage to go to her personal quarters at night, confessing his lust, but froze as he had no idea what to do next.

Byleth didn't have much to say. She had many reasons to deny him - his young age, his inexperience, but her student looked so adorable, how could she resist? At least that's what it looked like in Dimitri's eyes, his thirst and lust blinding his thoughts and vision. 

He got his first taste of her soft lips, hands on her waist as he awkwardly maneuvered his tongue in her mouth, whimpering from the sensation of his first kiss. They pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting them, and Byleth glanced down. He was already hard, aching from his earlier thoughts. His professor let out a giggle as she tugged his pants, taking his cock out with ease. 

"Professor," Dimitri gasped out when Byleth started to jerk his cock, leaning his body towards her. He always imagined dominating this moment and taking his professor with ease, but he misjudged Byleth. She kissed him while stroking his leaky cock, which made the inexperienced boy tremble, sweat from the pleasure. Byleth handled him so well, rubbing every inch of his meat, teasing the head. "P-Professor," he lost his breath, throbbing, heart racing. "I have to - _oh_, Professor- _Hn!_" 

Dimitri bucked his hips forward as he came, a large amount of his built-up semen splattering towards Byleth's hand. He saw stars for a moment, catching his breath. How could he not ejaculate early, with his gorgeous teacher kissing his neck while milking his cock? He felt embarrassed but decided to take the initiative for what he came here for. Something within him snapped, and he pushed Byleth towards her the wall. 

"I need you," he growled, cupping Byleth's face. "_Now_." 

Byleth had no objections, allowing Dimitri to hungrily kiss her, tearing off her nightgown with his monstrous strength. The sight of his professor naked made him blush, and he stopped to stare, adoring Byleth's chest. His cock twitched at the sight of her hardened nipples, and he sighed, knowing he was nothing but a virgin teenage boy. He picked her up rather easily, and she wrapped her legs around him, shuddering. His cock brushed by her already wet entrance. Dimitri couldn't resist the urge to push it all in her with one fell swoop. 

"Dimitri!" Byleth gasped and straightened her body as Dimitri pounded into her without warning. Dimitri kissed her quivering lips, groaned as her wetness wrapped around him eagerly, easy to slip inside her. He pushed her into the wall with his thrusts and watched his professor tremble from the pleasure. 

"More, more!" Byleth cried out, throwing her arms around Dimitri, pulling him closer. Dimitri granted her request and pulled her towards the bed. It gave him more room to spread her legs and pound into her tight walls, admiring the body underneath him. How her breasts shook with every thrust, how her eyes fluttered and lips trembled, Byleth looked stunning.

"So - So close-" Dimitri groaned, throwing his head back the moment his cock throbbed inside Byleth's heat. "Professor, let me-"

Byleth didn't let him finish. She pulled Dimitri in for a kiss, wrapped her legs around his body and forced him to stay. Her moans caused Dimitri to curse under his breath. He didn't want to pull out. The way her walls tightened around him caused him to hiss, whimper. 

"Professor!" Dimitri choked out and paused as he released every drop of his seed inside Byleth. He moaned in pleasure once he finished, pulling out to see thick, white ropes dripping out of his professor. Byleth smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. Goddess, he was tired, exhausted, and decided to rest on Byleth's body. 

"Damn it all..." 

Dimitri groaned as he woke up, checking underneath the blanket to see that yes, he came in his sleep. Again. Another dream where he fucked his professor came to an end. He had no idea how to stop them, but he needed them to cease, especially since they were so impure. But... would his professor indulge in his wishes or was that a fantasy his teenage hormones fabricated for him?

He would never know.


End file.
